Calypso's Aventures in Harry Potter
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Based entirely on the movie versions of Harry Potter. Calypso becomes best friends with The Trio but also becomes best friends with Draco Malfoy. Can she balance these friendships, as well as save the Trio from certain death? And what happens when her friendship with Draco becomes something more? (the romance won't happen until the later films and chapters)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling. The films (which this story will be based off) are owned by Warner Bros. I only own Natalie and her family.**

I was really excited, today was the day I would join Hogwarts. My older brother, Alex, already attends, he's in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and is in Ravenclaw. But then Alex is basically a genius so he would be in the house for the smart nerdy kids. Somehow I doubted I'd be in Ravenclaw. I didn't have the brains for that house.

So anyway, I was so excited that I woke up at 6am, but the train doesn't leave until 11am. That gave us four and a half hours before we had to leave. I quietly paced my bedroom waiting for my parents and siblings to wake up. At 8am my little sister started crying and I went to her. Evelyn looked up at me, with sadness in her blue eyes. She's pretty smart, for a one year old. She knew I was leaving home and wouldn't be back until Christmas, probably. My other sister, Lucy, was three and she also knew I would be going away.

Lucy was sat awake when I entered their bedroom.  
>"Nat, you can't go." Lucy demanded, running to hug my leg. I smiled down at my little sister before picking Evelyn up from her crib. I gently rocked Evelyn to calm her, then led them both downstairs. At eleven years old, I was usually looking after Evelyn and Lucy. Alex helped, but he was sixteen and he felt it was a woman's job to look after children, so it fell to me, the only sensible woman in this house. I just got Lucy to eat her Coco Pops and was making some food for me and Evelyn. I decided to make toast for us both, and half an hour later both toddlers were fed. I decided to leave them in their pyjamas since I knew if I put their best clothes on now, they'd be dirtied in the next two and a half hours. I helped Evelyn get to her toys before setting down on the couch to watch a Disney film with Lucy. We argued for a while, but eventually decided on Hercules. I put the VHS into the TV and we curled up together to watch the hot guy (Hercules) grow up to fight the other hot guy (Hades).<p>

At ten thirty my parents and Alex came downstairs to find Evelyn, Lucy and I in our clothes. Evelyn wore a light blue bodysuit with "Centre of the Universe" written on it, and flip flops. Lucy wore a plaid skirt with a red t-shirt and black shoes. I wore a black t-shirt, jeans and a jacket. I'd brushed my long blonde hair out of my face and pinned my fringe back with hairclips. Alex wore the Hogwarts uniform - a black blazer, black trousers, and a white shirt. He wore black trainers since they can wear whatever socks and shoes they want to. His blonde hair was gelled back. We arrived at Kings Cross Station and Alex and I walked through the wall at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Our parents trusted Alex to look after me, but he disappeared to find his friends once we got onto the train. I sat in an empty compartment, with my new cat Lucky (a black cat, hence the name) asleep on my lap. Then a boy appeared. He had black hair and green eyes behind glasses. He wore a checked shirt, grey trousers and black shoes.  
>"Mind if I sit here?" he asked me. I shook my head and he sat down in the seat next to me.<br>"What's your name?" I asked him.  
>"Harry Potter. What's yours?"<br>"Calypso. Calypso Panadero." I smile. Harry looks out of the window, and I study him. Not long after, another boy appears at the doorway of the carriage. This boy has red hair, almost ginger in colour, and blue eyes. He wears a dark green jacket, black shirt and black trousers and shoes.  
>"Excuse me? Do either of you mind?" he asks. "Everywhere else is full."<br>"Not at all." Harry replies.  
>"Come in." I smile. The boy sits down across from Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."<br>"Calypso Panadero."  
>"Harry Potter." Ron's face kind of melts, he looks so shocked. I was confused.<br>"So it's true! Do you really have the…" Ron pauses and points to his forehead. "Scar." Harry nods and shows the lightning scar under his black hair.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a lady wanders by about five minutes later with a trolley, poking her head into our carriage.  
>"I'll have a chocolate frog, please." I smile and pay the lady.<br>"I'm all set." Ron grimaces holding up sandwiches.  
>"We'll take the lot." Harry pays for one of everything for himself and Ron. I happily eat my chocolate frog, then glance at my card. Albus Dumbledore, again. I shrug, I can give it to Lucy as she collects the cards and I don't think she has Dumbledore.<p>

"This is Scabbers." Ron has taken a rat out of his pocket. I look down at Lucky, hoping she doesn't try to eat Scabbers. "Pathetic, isn't he?"  
>"Not really, he's a rat. They don't do much, you know." I tell Ron.<br>"Just a little bit…" Harry replies to Ron.  
>"I learnt a spell to turn him yellow from my brother, Fred. Want to see?" Ron asks. Me and Harry nod yes and Ron takes out his wand.<p>

"Has anyone seen a toad?" A girl around our age with bushy brown hair and brown eyes asks. She's wearing the Hogwarts robes. "A boy named Neville's lost one." The girl carries on. She then notices Ron's wand is out. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then." The girl stands in the doorway watching.

"_Sunshine, daisies  
>butter mellow<br>turn this stupid, fat rat yellow._" Ron casts the spell. Scabbers stays as brown as before the spell.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good is it?" the girl asks. I glare at her, and Ron and Harry give each other a glance that says 'can you believe this girl' and she carries on talking. "I've only tried simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She enters the carriage and sits next to me. "I'm Hermione Granger." She introduces herself. She seems to already know who Harry is. "And you two are…" she looks to me and Ron.  
>"Calypso Panadero."<br>"Ron Weasley."  
>"Pleasure." Hermione sounds sarcastic with Ron but genuine with me. To be fair, Ron was talking with his mouth full, whereas I have manners. "You three better change into robes. We'll be arriving soon." Hermione gets up and walks off. I excuse myself and go to the toilets to change, no way am I changing in front of the boys. I get back to the carriage and Harry and Ron are in their robes.<p>

"When I call your name, you'll come forth and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall, one of the teachers here, explains to all of us first years. "You'll then be sorted into your houses."

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall calls. Hermione walks over and sits in the chair and the hat is put on her head.  
>"Gryffindor!" the hat calls out. This makes the Gryffindor table erupt into applause.<br>"Draco Malfoy." A blonde boy walks to the hat and sits in the chair.  
>"Slytherin." Says the hat without even having to think about it.<br>"Suzanne Bones." McGonagall calls. A red haired girl walks to the hat.  
>"Hufflepuff." Says the hat.<br>"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall calls.  
>"Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table claps.<br>"Calypso Panadero." I shakily walk to the chair and sit down.  
>"Hm… you don't want Ravenclaw, Miss Panadero? Then it'll have to be… Slytherin." The hat calls out. I walk to the Slytherin table and sit across from Draco.<br>"Hi." Draco looks to me. I slightly smile.  
>"Hey."<br>"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
>"Calypso." I was getting tired of telling everyone my full name. Eventually, the sorting was finished. Harry was in Gryffindor.<p>

Draco smiles when Dumbledore claps his hands and food appears on the table. I giggle softly and we all grab some food. After the meal, Gemma Farley, a prefect for Slytherin house, showed us around Hogwarts. I walked next to Draco, while his other friends Crabbe and Goyle walked behind us. We got to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. She said the password, and we enter. I and the other girls were led to the girl's room while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went to the boy's room. I was given a bed by the window at my request and Gemma left us to unpack suitcases and settle in. Once all my clothes and books were put away, I quickly changed into pyjamas and fell into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
